


Notice

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie is excited about Tony visiting, Nick..not so much.





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.
> 
> This takes place BEFORE we find out Ziva is alive so Ellie has no clue.

Seconds after the name ‘Tony’ left her lips once more for what felt like the millionth time in the last week, Nick's eye twitched. His girlfriend was oblivious to it all like she had been lately. Instead cheerfully going on about how Tony  _ always _ had a movie reference to everything, and while annoying she also found fascinating that he was able to store it all in his brain. 

Nick frowned, remembering the fact  _ he _ didn't really like movies (he watched them with her and that was it). Apparently all that information Tony could remember was  _ amazing _ ..while the only things Nick could remember like that were his undercover situations or the people he met undercover, and that was only because his brain  _ wouldn't _ let him forget as it haunted him. 

“It'll be cool having him around for a bit you know? Even if he can't work with us, which is sad since he's a really good agent and it would have been nice to have that-” 

His eye twitched again along with a twisting in his stomach. All he could hear out of that was words she wasn't saying, because it's what everyone thought right? 

_ Tony was a great agent. Why can't you be more like him, Nick? _

Nick knew he wasn't the best agent no matter the show he put on. He didn't listen to orders half the time, fought back against things he didn't want to do or feel were a misuse of his skills, went lone wolf at times, and had done things in the past like once upon a time planting evidence that while he could justify to himself, knew made him a bad agent and probably person. 

“Did I ever tell you about that time Tony-”

He sighed. He knew she was excited about seeing the guy she thought of as another older brother, but it didn't stop the sting or twinge of jealousy. Nick had blocked her stories out ages ago as she had been going on practically since the moment they learned Tony and Tali were visiting for a bit. McGee was excited himself but Nick knew Delilah got the brunt of his excitement, hell even Gibbs was excited too, the good mood he'd been in had been a good clue. 

“Maybe you should just beg him to come back then.” Nick grumbled under his breath bitterly.

“Did you say something Nick?” Ellie asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

“No, sorry.”

Ellie smiled and waved it away.

She didn't notice a lot of things lately.

Nick faked a smile, having to swallow down the pathetic pang of hurt he felt when she didn't notice it was a fake smile like she could always notice before. 

Everything would go back to normal when Tony left, he just had to keep telling himself that.

* * *

Tony was nice to him.

And that only made him feel guilty for hating the guy the past two weeks just because his girlfriend cared more about Tony showing up then anything else. 

Okay so Nick didn't  _ hate _ him. How could he hate the guy who was like a brother to Ellie? A guy who had looked after his girl when she was still learning the ropes, and who had been there for her when dickface had cheated on her. 

Tony had greeted him with a smile and a welcoming ‘welcome to the family’ pat on the shoulder while also giving a teasing joke about him dating Ellie that actually made Nick laugh while Ellie glared. 

Nick also didn't miss the longing in Tony's eyes and he knew enough to know what the other guy was thinking of. A time when there was another agent sitting at Ellie's desk. Nick especially couldn't hate him after that, and then felt guilty because he and Ellie were dating while on Gibbs’ team but _they_ never got that shot.

Before he could even comprehend anything, McGee and Ellie had excitedly wanted to bring Tony down to see Jimmy, meet Kasie, and then meet Jack. And somehow..Nick was left with a six year old girl that had spent the last ten minutes staring at him as if studying him. 

“You're sad.” She said in a small voice, but yet sounding older than a six year old should.

Nick squinted at her. “What makes you say that.”

She smiled a little, clutching the doll in her arms. “I notice things.”

“Agent in training huh?”

Nick watched as she nodded with a toothy grin before sitting on the floor between his and McGee's desk, patting the floor near her. Nick hated sitting on the floor (though Ellie made him a lot with her weird ‘floor time’ that she  _ still _ made him do even though they were at home) but who was he to say no to a little girl. 

“Abba being here makes you sad.”

“What? No! You're dad being here doesn't make me sad.” Nick chuckled nervously especially when Tali gave him a look that had him stopping in his tracks.

“Its okay..being here doesn't make Abba happy either.” Tali leaned over whispering the last part. “Me too.

Nick's face softened. Tali glanced at Ellie's desk before looking back at him. He knew then what he had to do. Distract her and take her away from that desk.

“How about we go steal some lollipops off a coworker of mine?”

Tali's face brightened. “Lollipops?!”

Nick chuckled and got off the floor, holding a hand out for her to grab. Tali smiled widely and skipped behind as she followed him up the stairs.

* * *

 

When Tony, McGee, and Ellie came to finally see Jack, they found said woman sitting at her desk watching the scene in her office with a fond smile. 

They all stared.

Nick sat in one of the chairs in front of the TV, Tali on his lap leaning against his chest as he tried teaching her how to play the video game.

It was Tali's next words that caught them a little off guard as she had only met Nick two hours ago.

“I wanna try now Uncle Nick!”

It seemed Nick too was surprised by the words, but it didn't take him long to grin at those words and it was only Ellie who noticed him snuggle her a bit closer to him. 

For some reason that's what made it hit her at how down he had looked the past few weeks.

Ever since McGee told her Tony and Tali were coming for a visit.

Crap.

She was such a bad girlfriend.

* * *

Ellie waited until Tony and Tali were leaving back to Paris.

They were all gathered in the squad room saying their goodbyes.

“It was nice meeting you Nick, don't be a stranger.” Tony grinned, only Ellie noticed the smile on Nick's face wasn't as genuine when it was towards Tony as it was when he smiled at Tali. 

“Nice meeting you too man.” 

“And keep taking care of Ellie here.” Tony teased, ruffling her hair making her huff and smack his hand away. 

Nick chuckled. “Don't I always.”

“What! You do  _ not _ !” 

He grinned and slipped his arm around her shoulders for a second to give her a squeeze. Ellie knew he would have kept it there if not for the sudden blur that sped towards them and launched herself at Nick.

“I'm gonna miss you Uncle Nick!”

Ellie felt like her heart would burst at the adorable sight. It seemed to be a common thing these past two weeks seeing Nick interact with Tali. 

“Same here munchkin.” 

Tony and McGee shared a snicker as Nick and Tali did their own secret little handshake, Tony had tried doing it with Tali before but the little girl had stomped her foot banning him from doing it again, it was  _ her and Uncle Nick's _ thing. 

“You have to video call!” Tali insisted with a pout, her arms wrapped around Nick's neck tightly as he held her.

“Of course! Can't not go without seeing my favorite little girl!” Nick grinned and kissed her cheek before putting her down.

Tali whimpered and latched onto his legs. “Do we have to go Abba?”

Tony sighed. “I'm sorry, but we have to head back home, you can video call the second we get back okay?”

She whined but listened, going over to Tony who took hold of her hand.

And while Ellie remembered how much she missed the last few weeks, this time she noticed the sad look in Nick's eyes as he watched Tali go. Her heart ached for him, he had really learned to love that little girl in the short amount of time.

* * *

“I'm sorry.” Ellie said right as Nick shut the door to the apartment.

“What?” 

“I'm sorry for not noticing how you've been feeling..I just..why did me talking about Tony bother you so much?” Ellie said the last part softly.

Nick ran a hand down his face. “You kept talking about how great he was either it be as a person or an agent and I just-”

“Oh hun.” Ellie wrapped her arms around his waist, Nick pulling her against him. “Yes I meant those things but  _ you're  _ so much better,  _ especially _ as an agent.”

He swallowed roughly. “Really? I mean I  _ know _ I'm good-”

Ellie smiled a little and kissed him.

“Really. I'm sorry I made you feel like that- I- I  _ know _ how much it must have stung.”

Nick noticed the odd tone to her voice, like she actually knew. “What'd you mean?”

“Ziva..I feel like I don't measure up to her, so to make you feel like that I- god I'm so sorry.” 

Now it was Nick who kissed her. “You and Ziva are two different people babe, but you're just as great, hell even more.”

“Same to you with Tony.” She whispered, right before his lips touched hers again. 

Ellie melted against him. 

“How about I make it up to you.” She mumbled inches from his lips when they pulled away for some air.

Nick's lips lifted into a smirk. “Then I think Christmas just came early.”

Ellie squealed with a laugh as he grabbed her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom. 


End file.
